Quien soy... quienes son... lo saben?
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Eh aqui yo otra ves por aqui, mi inspiracion esta bloqueada, asi que espero que esto no me haya quedado tan mal, aqui nos narra Iori en forma filosofica como se siente


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Pues eh aquí un fic dramático, bueno creo que es muy chiquito y no es un fic fic, es mmmm como una narración, es decir Codi nos expresa el como se siente al haber crecido ya ahora que todos sus amigos no están para darle un hombro para que llore.  
  
Espero y les guste ^^  
  
  
Quien soy, quienes son, lo saben?.. por que yo no!  
  
Un chico de semblante serio, estatura mediana y una edad de no mas de los 17, estaba encerrado en el baño, desde hace varias horas no salia, y lo único que hacia era mirarse en el espejo.  
  
Todo o nada  
mucho o poco  
mas o menos  
ella o tu  
el o yo  
ustedes o nosotros  
alguno o...  
  
Que lo podría completar?  
Cuál sería su contraría  
su todo o su nada a la vez?  
  
Complicado, no lo creen?  
Pues bien, así es como me siento   
atrapado sin poder encontrar una respuesta  
sin saber lo que soy y lo que no soy.  
  
Me miro en el espejo, y saben lo que veo?  
nada y todo, mucho y poco, yo y el,  
dos personas diferentes y tan iguales a la vez.  
  
Acerco mi mano a su rostro mi rostro,  
pero el frió espejo me impide tocarlo  
y puedo ver a través de aquella mancha roja,  
ese rastro que indica que mi vida esta llegando a su fin,  
puedo ver rodar esa lagrima  
la puedo ver rodar por su mejilla mi mejilla.  
  
Ya no deseo pensar más, ya no quiero.  
  
Pensar o no pensar, Shackspeare o qué?  
  
No creen que es irónico que en tan simple pregunta  
algo tan grande se pueda desarrollar.  
  
A veces no le damos importancia a las cosas chicas de la vida  
sin saber, sin darnos cuenta que ahí esta la respuesta.  
  
Miro el reloj, cuanto tiempo a pasado, cuantos días, cuantos años   
interrogándome y atormentándome con esa misma pregunta?  
  
Estoy cansado de pensar  
como rayos una pregunta puede ser tan complicada?  
no lose, pero estoy cansado de buscar aquí esa respuesta.  
  
Seguiré buscando la respuesta  
como poder descansar, si aun no se quien soy?,  
ustedes saben quien son realmente?  
no me refiero a estereotipos o carácter  
me refiero a su interior, a su yo interno  
ustedes lo saben?  
por que yo no.  
  
Y en la oscuridad de la noche, en aquel frió lugar ahora posaba el chico mientras con su ultimo aliento susurraba "por que aun no se... quien soy yo" y lo ultimo que oyó fue el sonido de una lagrima cayendo al frió piso, a su nuevo hogar.  
  
Fin  
  
  
Comentarios: pues que les pareció, estaba en clase mientras lo escribía, algo dramático no?, creo que me inspire en ese momento, era la ultima clase que tomaría, por fin me di de baja, no se si haya sido la mejor opción pero ya no aguantaba, mm jamás me imagine que alguien pudiera cometer tantos errores en su vida, pues ahora creo que si y lo comprobé con migo misma u_u  
  
Saben es desalentador pensar en un futuro y saber que nada bueno te espera, rayos, se que nada es seguro en esta vida, pero si algo me ah enseñado es que no es de color de rosa, y me deprime tanto el pensar que estoy perdiendo una tras otra oportunidad, mientras que muchos quisieran tener aun que sea una de esas oportunidades, y el pensar en eso, lo que fue mi pasado, mi presente y ya no alcanzo a ver un futuro para mi y créanme eso es muy desalentador.  
  
No si alguien de aquí me comprenda, pero si alguien sabe a lo que me refiero le pido un consejo, por que realmente no es agradable ver el día mas reluciente con un sol claro y la mañana refrescante, de un amanera opaca y sin sentido, desde que planee irme de viaje el año pasado me siento así, y ahora mucho peor al haberme equivocado de carrera.  
  
Mejor ni los aburro mas se que aquí es un lugar para leer historia y no contar como se siente uno, pero no creen que a veces en nuestros fics la mayoría de las veces los hacemos expresando lo que queremos gritar a los cuatro vientos?, espero y les haya agradado el fic, se que no tuvo mucho sentido, pero en este momento mi inspiración ah sido bloqueada y no puedo continuar escribiendo las continuaciones de los otros fics, y como no quiero poner cualquier tontería (novedad?) por eso esperare que todo mejore, sayonara  
  
Cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
